Death Awaits You
by EsotericOne
Summary: Clare&Evelyn is trying to stop the evil from spreading. Some lurking creature is out to get them... including Yugioh and his friends...Rated PG13 for chilling scenes and deaths...plz R
1. Default Chapter Summary of story

Hi Everyone ^_^  
  
This is a fic that I thought up in class. I hope you like it! Please R&R, thanks!  
  
Clare and her twin, Evelyn, move into M. Pegasus's mansion due to their parent's death. Before long, "accidents" started occurring and someone or something is lurking around. Now, Clare and Evelyn know they must find a way to relinquish this mystery. Before long they realized that this was no ordinary enigma. As they get deeper and deeper into this turmoil, they soon find themselves fighting, for their lives.  
  
Anyway, this is a short summary of the fic that I will write. This story is probably going to begin the day after tomorrow because I have a couple of tests to study for. Besides that, u could R&R to tell me if the story sounds good from reading the summary. Thanks a lot ^_^ I'll try to write sooner if I can. 


	2. Arriving at death house

Hi, this is the first time I'm writing a Yugioh fic. And the exams that I went through the last few days went smoothly. Thank heavens. Anyway, I should go start the fic. I'm using multiple POVs. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: EsotericOne does not own Yugioh or his cast, however she does own the plot, and her characters that were made up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clare's POV  
  
I stared sorrowfully out the window. The rain pattered softly, comforting me. It felt so chilly in the limo, as the driver took us to our destination. I felt anger burning inside of me from the last few days. With an annoyed mutter, I reached up and snapped the air conditioner shut.  
  
"Hey!" a girl sitting across from me cried out. She looked exactly like me, with her long brown hair and wide, blue eyes. She glared at me. It might have seemed weird arguing about the AC, but these last few days were the worst. The haunting images kept floating back.  
  
I just looked away and smirked. I felt like crying, screaming at the top of my lungs, but the silence cursed me. Suddenly, I saw a gigantic castle towering above us. "You're here," the driver said monotonously, as he stepped harshly on the brake. I felt myself lightly thrown over. "Watch it!" I nearly screamed out. He gave me a look that showed he didn't give a crap.  
  
I cursed under my breath as I opened the door. The sudden brisk wind and severe cold left me gasping for breath. I felt myself choking. We were at the top of some high plain, no doubt. I always had difficulty breathing at high elevations. "Are you okay?" the girl asked, her voice more soft now. I just nodded as she got out and stood beside me. Together, we headed towards the front door as the driver carried our luggage. I just stood panting. The wind blew the hair against my face. The girl, my twin, rang the bell and fell silent.  
  
After a few moments, the door was opened by a tired looking woman who motioned us in. "You must be the poor dears," she said as she took off our coats. The hallway was pleasantly warm, and I felt my coughing subside. "Mister Pegasus is waiting in the dining room," a tall guard said as we followed.  
  
"Good evening," a slender man said cheerfully. He was sitting at the head of the lengthy table. He had perfect sleek white hair that gleamed in the light. He had a sort of pleasant smile, but a hint of distaste. His right eye was brown and impeccable. But, the left eye was replaced by an extraordinary gold symbol. It was a millennium item, without a doubt. "Well, take a seat," he said coolly. I blushed and walked up to the table. Sliding the chair back, I sat down.  
  
"How was your trip?" he asked rotating the glass goblet. Then, he lightly sipped on the red wine. "Umm.it was fine," I replied nervously. I reached for a glass of water. Then, I looked towards Evelyn. She had her arms crossed. "I think it sucked. By the way, was that your driver? If it is, you should fire him cause he is nothing but a lousy, half-witted human." She answered. I nearly choked again. "Evelyn!" I said as I felt my face flush. She just ignored me and raises the cup to her lips.  
  
"It must have been a dreadful accident a couple of days ago, wasn't it?" he asked. I knew he didn't care. He just felt like talking. "Yes," I answered. "How long have you been living here?" I suddenly asked without thinking. "Quite some time, but in a way, not that long," he answered carelessly.  
  
"I think that there might be something wrong here," I said. If there was a slight confusion for him, he sure didn't show it. "How so?" he merely asked. "Something feels unearthly here. It's like a presence of an evil spirit. I can sense it. Something just feels not quite in place. After a moment of silence, he regarded me curiously. "Really? I don't feel anything." He said amused.  
  
I was sitting there just staring at blank air. Without warning, the mansion became unbearably stuffy and depressing. A chill crawled up my spine. The room seemed blurry. Everything was unclear and still... It was getting hard to breathe... I felt like suffocating and my eyes were burning. Abruptly... my heart stilled.. "Evelyn!" I screamed. "Watch out!" I shrieked... Instantly, there was a deadly shattering of glasses that could be heard through out. A deafening, crashing sound broke the stillness. I could hear a blood-curdling scream... then, silence...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
EsotericOne: Well, I hope you like this first chapter. Is this a good cliffhanger or what? Anyway, I hope you like it and please R&R. Plz, or I might not write anymore. Flames are welcome! ^_^ 


	3. Meeting with Death

Hey! ^_^  
  
I finally have a three-day weekend. Now, I can write my fic. I know not many people are reading my fic probably, but I still enjoy writing it for mere pleasure. Well, anyway, I hope you like it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: EsotericOne does not own Yugioh or his cast, she only owns the plot and the characters she made up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evelyn's POV  
  
I gasped as the chandelier came crashing down. I could hear Clare screaming hysterically. If it weren't for her, I would have been dead. Dead..the word caused an involuntarily shudder. I had no time to sit and think though. "Did you hear that?" I asked shakily as I struggled to stand. Clare was still shocked from the accident but nodded. Pegasus was standing up and heading towards me. He didn't seem desperate to help me, but a look of slight concern crossed over. "I think the scream came from outside." He spoke heading towards the wooden doors.  
  
"Where did it come from?" I said looking at Clare. She shook her head in confusion, but I knew there was a look of worry on her. "Pegasus?" Clare asked. "What?" he said turning at us. "Did your chandelier ever fallen before?" She asked. "No, never. So peculiar now that I think about it. Considering it is brand-new." He said eyeing me.  
  
Suddenly, pain erupted through my head. My knees unbuckled and I fell to the ground. "Evelyn!" Clare uttered. I just gave her a dismissive wave and breathed slowly. Then, I pointed to the door. "What?" Pegasus asked following my hand. "What about it?" he said staring at the mahogany wood. "Open it," I answered. It sounded more like a plead. Evelyn walked pass him and grabbed the doorknob. She looked back at us and flung open the closet. I could hear her give a surprised gasp. "My god! Its.." "It's the maid," Pegasus finished.  
  
"Whoever did it, their really desperate to get rid of us," I said matter-of- factly. "Were not going anywhere, it can't scare us," Clare said showing as much bravery as possible. I could tell that Pegasus felt disturbed. "This never happened before. It is impossible." He looked a bit flustered. We were sitting in the cozy living room. The grand fireplace was inviting. The police had came, and left with the body a few minutes ago. I looked at Clare who was staring at Pegasus.  
  
  
  
Clare's POV  
  
Is he lying? I thought to myself. No, it can't be, I corrected. He couldn't have caused the chandelier to crash nor kill that poor maid. But, like Pegasus said, this never happened before we came along. Could this be our fault? What did that mysterious thing have against us? The questions kept floating through my mind.  
  
"You should go to bed," Pegasus retorted staring at the dancing flames. "Yes," I agree. "Evelyn would sleep in the same room as mine," I added. "Nah, I don't want to. I want my own room," she said regardless of the situation. "But, it will be much safer if we are near," I spoke earnestly. She just glared at me. I felt at a loss for words. Finally, I sat back and shrugged.  
  
I stumbled tiredly up the stairs following a servant. He had a long pointy nose resembling a bird's beak, and was nearly bald. After walking endless corridors, he pointed me towards a room. Evelyn had already went into hers and slammed it shut. I just stood there staring at mine. I didn't even open the bedroom door yet. Sighing, I sat cross-legged in front of the doorway. Slowly, I felt myself falling into a trance. And closing my heavy eyelids, drifted off to sleep.  
  
The throbbing pain went on endlessly. I opened my eyes in sleepy irritation. Everything felt cold and hard. I sway a little as I looked up. My eyes felt blurry as I looked around. I was sprawled out in the middle of the hallway. I grasped a small table that stood against the wall. Holding myself steady, I pulled my body up.  
  
Suddenly, my hand knocked over the flower vase. A loud, obnoxious crash could be heard. My ears felt like exploding. "Shit!" I mumbled as I bent down. My hand groped blindly until I felt the broken pieces. I quickly piled them up on my hand. As I picked the pieces up, my skin was slashed against a jagged piece. "Crap!" I muttered grabbing my wrist. I could feel the pain shocking my nerves. I didn't know what to do. The corridor was dim and chilly. I felt helpless. Slowly, I made my way blindly.  
  
My hand slid gently across the walls to guide me. After a while, I felt a stair railing. Finally, I thought as I slowly made my way down. All at once, I heard footsteps coming up. I should have felt glad, but instead, it was replaced by an eerie feeling. The footsteps proceeded up the marble stairs. "Hello?" I called out uncertainly. The footsteps stopped. I felt uneasy during the few moments of silence that passed. Suddenly, it was like the world was fast-forwarding. I could hear it running, pounding up the stairs. Each was like a blow to my heart. I could feel something behind me. The sickening feeling was inevitable. I could feel a cold wind sweeping over me. A raspy breathing could be heard from behind. I swayed on the spot, unable to move or run..then.. everything went black..  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
EsotericOne: I hope you like this so far. I really want some reviews. In the next chapter, Clare and Evelyn would meet Yugioh and his friends. Also, I really need reviews PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks in advance! Flames are welcome. 


End file.
